


“单向”暗恋（10）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（10）

Loki难以压抑喷薄而出的狂喜，在他得知天大的喜讯的时候，他的大脑四肢和潜意识都在呐喊，“快！把这事告诉Thor！”

待他反应过来的时候，他已经不知羞耻的挂在了他的哥哥身上，他贴着他的耳鬓大口的喘气，吐出的热息尽数喷洒在他后颈的碎发上，引得那儿四处散开。

“怎么了？跑得这么急。”Thor的声音从耳后隔着肢体的交缠嗡嗡的传来，大掌不时的拍打他的后背给他顺气。

“我入选Tesseract的颁奖礼了！这简直就像做梦一样！”我们的Loki先生丝毫没有知觉他此刻的声音在Thor听来宛如软软糯糯的撒娇。

“Loki，我说过，你很优秀，恭喜你。”

低沉又富有磁性的嗓音隔着一个拥抱的距离，Loki觉得他能感受得到Thor此刻的心跳，强壮而有力，因为兄长毫不吝啬的夸赞他得意得朝天翘起了小尾巴，尾巴还没甩两下就僵在了原地。

前不久贴在他的后背为他顺气的手掌此刻下移到他的臀部，轻轻的托着，转身就往楼上走去。

转身的一刹那他可没错过半分钟前就已经往家里走去的Darcy太太在楼道外面露出半个脑袋，诸神在上，她一定是误会了什么。

他不安的在Thor的身上扭动了两下来表达自己的不满，可Thor仿佛看不懂他的意图，毫无顾忌的继续往楼上走去。

滚烫的手心贴着他的臀肉，随着双腿的动作不时的来回磨蹭着，轻轻刮擦过他的股缝。Loki被弄得涨红了脸，羞耻的把头埋进了哥哥的肩膀里。

自从怀孕之后，欲望一日多过一日，起初他尝试着夜里自己纾解，Thor搬进来和他一起住之后，他被剥夺了这个权利，只能趁着白天Thor不在家偷偷拉上窗帘释放欲望，单纯靠手指撸动远远不够了，他的欲壑难填，他试过手指，可那好似隔靴搔痒，把他弄得软成一滩水，小猫似的呻吟，双眼通红的渴求更加粗大的贯穿。他不想吓跑了Thor，可欲望就像一个怪物，让他几次都溃不成军。

此刻来自爱人的撩拨让他骤然间崩溃了，后穴淅淅沥沥的淌出水来。

Loki Odinson你真是欲求不满，光是如此就让你湿得一塌糊涂。

Thor一定会嫌弃他的，觉得他放荡又随便。

他靠着腰部的力量轻轻撑高了身体，他怕Thor发现他硬了，这太丢人了。

“Thor……你放我下去。”他实在无法忍耐了，小声求饶。

“不要乱动。”随着身后清脆的击打声，Loki觉得身后传来一阵刺痛，臀肉因为手掌的力道上下颤抖，伴随着痛意随之而来的快感让他的后穴不住的翕动。

他被欲望逼红了眼睛，像只受伤的小兽趴在兄长的身上。

“医生……医生说我需要多运动的，你放我下去……”他趴在那儿，断断续续的为自己开脱。

他们已经离开的楼梯，转到三楼的走廊那儿。Loki觉得自己整个人都在发颤，他像是发情的女人，除了被操其他什么都做不了也什么都想不了。他想踹开Thor，可那点力道就像蚍蜉撼树，他焦躁得把他的腰身夹得更紧了些。

“去床上运动也是一样的。”Thor带着笑意的声音在头顶处响起。

他来到他们的房门前，转开钥匙，把Loki一路抱进了屋。

他知道Thor在和他开玩笑，可这并不好笑。Loki想到了那一晚。他从欲望的深渊抽离，嘴唇变得发白。他以为过了这么久他已经忘了，但是他忘不掉的，那晚就像宿命的诅咒一样，他被当成Jane Foster被他的哥哥像女人一样翻来覆去的操了一整晚。

他摊开手掌，好像又看到了那颗被他践踏成垃圾的曾经热烈跳动的心。

他从Thor身上下来，快速走进了卧室，砰的一声碰上了门。

Thor站在那儿，维持着抱着他的姿势，怀里空荡荡的，Loki残存的温热和呼吸还留在那儿，可他不在了。他苦笑了一会，任由着万有引力让他坠落在柔软的沙发上，他看着有些斑驳的天花板出神了好久。

 

转眼就到了颁奖仪式的当天，Thor在后方的嘉宾席入座，隔着重重叠叠的人影看向前方的Loki。他今天穿着得体的黑色西装，被他小心的熨烫没有留下一丝褶皱，他太瘦了，以至于微微隆起的腹部并没有在西装下撑起什么痕迹。

从那天开始Loki一直对他爱理不理，彻底无视他的示好，不久前拉近了距离再次回到初始，冷冰冰的态度让他不知所措。他知道他大概触到他的逆鳞了。Thor Odinson的无心之言让他想起了求而不得的爱人。

他转动手中的高脚杯，鲜红的液体随着动作划过几个优美的弧度，接着被倾倒过来，消失在上下滑动的喉结处。

Loki就像一块寒冷的坚冰，他以为只要久一点或者再久一点，他迟早会被他的热度融化。可有时候他开始想，或许这只是他的一厢情愿，Loki对他的主动靠近避而不急。

他生平第一次体验到了嫉妒，他嫉妒极了那个不劳而获却拥有了他满腔爱意的男人。

那就像一把无形的小刀，在生活的时时刻刻都会往你身上来上一刀，上一秒他还因为Loki的一个动作无比满足，下一秒他也因此被刺穿了心脏。

可这都是你自己选的，怨不得谁。

 

仪式如期开始，高大帅气和甜美可爱的男女主持人活络了场内的气氛，随着Tesseract创始人Heimdall的致辞，颁奖拉开了序幕，Thor并不熟悉程序，可随着一次一次宣布获奖者适时响起的音乐让他也不由的坐立不安起来。

穿插其中的表演无法彻底让他放松下来，Tesseract从未规定过每届评选会有多少作品获奖，可人们心知肚明，每年都会有五位获奖者。

很快便来到了第四位，Thor紧紧的捏着身侧的椅背，紧张的前倾身体，等待着颁奖者吐出的字母。

又不是……

他下意识的看向Loki的方向，虽然只是一个背影，他还是无法克制的担心起来。只剩下最后一个名额了。

他被安排到的座位附近有很多女人，她们总是掐准了各个时间点过来向他搭话，他对颁奖的内容全神贯注，身边叽叽喳喳的声音只能火上浇油，让他更加烦躁不已。

“这位先生，你看起来紧张极了，不如跟我聊聊？”

“放轻松，又不是你上去领奖，与其浪费时间去看什么颁奖仪式，不如待会跟我们一起出去玩？”

“我们在对面大厦预约了一个房间，要和我们一起去吗？”

身侧的女人看他毫无反应便越发放肆起来，手指肆无忌惮的触摸到他的腰侧，随着场内的音乐上下抚摸，Thor被弄得一个激灵，粗鲁的挥开了那烦人的手臂。

“女士，我对你们没有任何兴趣，请不要打扰我。”连说话的时候都只是随便的扫了她们一眼，这让几位心气甚高的女人吃了闭门羹，生气的瞪了他几眼，愤愤不平的转回身去。

Thor忐忑的掰着手指，他已经开始纠结如果Loki没有获奖，他该做些什么去讨好他。他最近脾气越来越阴晴不定，大概和怀孕也有关系，如果与奖赏擦肩而过，他担心家里的瓷具又要因此遭受灭顶之灾。

一个荒诞念头冒了出来。

他是不是，一直都做错了。

也许，Loki真正需要的并不是Thor Odinson和他的照顾。

等待今天结束之后，他得联系一下Fandral了。或许他们之间有什么误会才导致了现在的局面，如果他帮忙解开他们之间的误会，Fandral选择留在国内，待在Loki的身边，那大概才是他真正想要的。

他想象了一下和Fandral在一起Loki的样子，应该不会像和他在一起这么坏脾气吧，面对自己喜欢的人，Thor很难去想象他会是一副怎么样的模样。会不会老是笑眯眯的，一反往常冷冰冰的样子，碧玉的瞳孔每时每刻都闪烁着光泽，小心留意爱人的一举一动，会被情话弄得红了脸颊，然后小声的还以同样的温柔。

Loki会感谢他的吧，一定会的。

某一天他枕着爱人的手臂从梦中醒来的时候会不会有一瞬想起，他的哥哥也曾深深的爱着他。

 

在他被困在黑色的雾气里的时候，颁奖者念出了最后一个名字。

Loki Odinson。

全场掌声雷动，Thor蓦的从思绪中惊醒，抬起头的时候看到身材修长，及肩的微卷黑发被整理得一丝不苟，严肃又禁欲的男人露出了久违了笑容，他起身离开座位，与身边的人相互拥抱，接着大步往台上走去。跨上台阶，被几束灯光聚焦，在偌大的舞台上闪闪发光。

Thor觉得心中的巨石终于掉了下去，他释然的松了口气。

这才是Loki，他最骄傲的弟弟。

他这么优秀，值得最好的东西，值得永远这么发自内心的微笑。

他不能看到他不快乐。

Thor Odinson甘愿牺牲自己，让他可以如愿以偿。

 

“大家好，我是Loki Odinson。”

“我自己都没想到我有这样的运气站到这里。我想大家都能看出来，我还很年轻，今年我18岁，这是我第一次参加Tesseract。”

“前几位获奖者都说了许多话来感谢支持和鼓励他们走到如今的人。”

“那我也说一些吧。”

“我从小向来都很不合群，朋友也屈指可数。别人总觉得我自以为是，眼高于顶。可很少人知道，其实我自卑极了。”

“我今天要感谢的人我不想说出他的名字，他是我喜欢的人。”

“他在我眼中就像是永远温暖和灼热的太阳，给了我这个孤僻又冷漠的人太多的光和热。他很优秀，做事很努力，为人处世也很诚恳，对不善交际的我来说有点遥不可及。”

“因为种种原因，不久前我离开了学校，从事我一直想做却不敢做的事，写作。我参加了很多比赛，最初是为了那些奖金，但是慢慢的我发现写作这件事奇妙极了。他可以创作出一个新的世界，而作者就是造物主，他可以赋予之中的人物任何的性格和情绪。这是我过去从未真正体验到的。”

“有时候我觉得我一个人撑不下去了，想到他我又会觉得，啊我大概还能再坚持一会。”

“虽然我们没能在一起，但是在同一片土地上为了自己喜欢的事努力，让我觉得离他又近了许多。”

“我和他认识了很久，从他身上学到的东西却很少，如果硬要说一样，那大概是勇敢。去年的我只敢把写作当成我生活的消遣，把对他的喜欢当成羞于见人的感情。虽然我做不到像他一般的坦诚，至少，我也有所改变。”

“这次参赛作品里的主人公诞生的灵感也是来源于他。”

“非常感谢评委组的认可，能让他的所有美好的东西继续放光发热，在某个时刻也许就会点燃某位读者的人生，让他们试着往更好的方向改变。”

“在写作上我还有太多不足，今天说的这些实在是有些班门弄斧。之后我会更加努力的学习进步，继续用心去写作，创造出更多美好的作品，给大家带去一些幸福。”

“非常荣幸，再次感谢大家。”

 

TBC


End file.
